Middle Earth meets Middle Ages
by Shining Stars
Summary: At the gates of Moria, Gandalf tries a spell that does something very unexpected. . .
1. 1

As Gandalf vainly tried numerous spells to open the doors of Moria, the rest of the Company sat around yawning. Frodo and Sam were trying to coax Bill from the deep ditch he was hiding in. Everyone else was trying to rest, but the sounds kept them awake: the howling of the wolves, the wind rushing through the mountains, the cheering of the crowds...  
  
What's that noise? Boromir demanded, being too sluggish to open his eyes and find out for himself.  
  
The others opened their eyes to find they were no longer standing outside the doors to Moria.   
  
I seem to have made a grave error, Gandalf remarked, looking around. They were behind a large crowd which seemed to be watching something with great interest. The buildings of middle-ages England rose around them.  
  
We came to Moria against my will and now see the evil that has befallen us! Boromir burst out angrily at Gandalf, his hand straying to his sword hilt, To what strange place have you taken us?   
  
someone yelled. Keep it down back there!  
  
Boromir, his temper already dangerously thin, turned towards the speaker with his sword drawn. I'll speak as I wish, you brigand!  
  
Faced with a powerful, angry man with a big sword, the man bolted, yelling for the guards.  
  
Well, this is turning out nicely, Merry commented softly to Pippin, not wanting to draw Boromir's wrath to himself. Pippin attempted to conceal his laughter, producing a very odd sound that was somewhere between a snort and a giggle.  
  
I see Frodo and Sam were not brought with us, Legolas commented. Gandalf shrugged. At that moment, guards with long spears and heavy armor came clanking towards them.  
  
one of the guards shouted.  
  
We _are_ halted, Aragorn said, confused. What is it you want?  
  
The guards came up close, carefully giving Boromir and his sword a wide berth.  
  
Don't come any closer or you'll wish you hadn't! Gimli threatened, hefting his axe.  
  
You are under arrest for interrupting the ceremonies of the tournament! one of them, who appeared to be the captain, declared pompously.  
  
By whose authority do you arrest us? Gandalf inquired. The captain puffed up indignantly.  
  
You dare to question the authority of our great King Henry? the captain shrieked.  
  
This is what I think of your king, Boromir said, and spat contemptuously.  
  
Have at them, men! the captain declared, and the guards all hefted their spears and charged. Those of the Company who hadn't drawn their weapons did so, and prepared for the onslaught. Two of the guards fell under Boromir's sword, and the rest fled, screaming like terrified children.  
  
Victory is ours! Gimli exulted, hoisting his axe in the air.  
  
It appears, Gimli, Legolas interrupted, glancing around at the crowd that had now surrounded them, that the battle might not be over. There was a moment of silence, and then the people rushed at them like a wave. The Company was quickly subdued, despite the fact that about fifty-some Englishmen were wounded or killed. The prisoners were taken away before the courts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, what do you think? Review please and do it fast! Oh, by the way, we obviously do not own any characters from Lord of the Rings. Middle ages people are ours, though.


	2. 2

The judge was not sympathetic, nor did he believe their story of where they were from, and why they were here.  
  
the judge bellowed, as the members of the Company all tried to talk at once. This is my sentence: you, he pointed a finger at Boromir. Will provide much entertainment as part of the joust. Your comrades in jail, here he gestured towards Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn, will pay with their lives if you try anything funny. If you win, you will all be set free. If you lose. . .you don't want to think about what happens then.  
  
This is ridiculous! Gandalf broke in. I am a wizard, and I. . .  
  
the judge roared, and guards moved in to surpress him. I am not quite finished. These odd little people, he said disdainfully, glancing at Merry and Pippin, will be sold to the traveling circus. People will come from far away to see them.  
  
You will feel the wrath of Gondor for this! Boromir threatened as four guards attempted to drag him away. The others tried to prevent from being separated, but seeing as they were tied up, it was rather difficult. The guards tried to stay away from Legolas, looking up with fear and wonderment as he towered above them at six feet.   
  
Well, I don't think much of being sold to a circus, Pippin remarked as he and Merry were carried off. I don't fancy having people coming from all over just to stare at us.  
  
Neither do I, Merry replied, but at present, there's not much we can do about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Are you sure this chain mail doesn't make me look fat? Boromir asked skeptically.  
  
Legolas, who was standing nearby, tied up with a sword at his throat as a reminder for Boromir to cooperate, rolled his eyes in exasperation. The elf glanced up at the nearby tower where his companions were being held. It had taken a considerable amount of time to get all of them up there, since none had gone readily. Their weapons, which had been deemed outlandish and demonic by the judge, were being prayed over by a local priest. Legolas sighed, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess, and hoping that by some remote chance that Boromir would be a natural at jousting. Although, with his chain mail comment, that didn't seem very likely.  
  
Where is my opponent? Boromir demanded, brandishing his lance at a nearby guard, who quickly ducked.  
  
He is entering the field, the guard replied, gesturing to the opposite end of the tournament ground. Boromir stared at the man, who wore chain mail like his own.  
  
Does he look somewhat familiar to you? Boromir asked Legolas, squinting down the field.  
  
It's Aragorn, Legolas said in surprise.  
  
I will not fight against my own countryman! Boromir roared. This was not in the agreement! The guard ducked again to avoid the lance. Before he could reply, the trumpets announced the beginning of the tournament.  
  
Will the opponents appear before the royal box! the herald shouted. Boromir and Aragorn rode from either side of the field, and turned to face the herald.  
  
What is going on? Boromir whispered.  
  
It appears that they've tricked us, Aragorn replied, ignoring the herald's proclamations. But, I believe we can use this to our advantage.  
  
Boromir glanced at Legolas, who was now being guarded at the foot of the grandstand. And how are we to do that without killing Legolas?  
  
Aragorn muttered a hasty plan as the trumpets sounded a fanfare.  
  
My good people, the herald cried. The opening of the tournament will be delayed until His Majesty King Henry arrives. Thank you for your patience.  
  
This is extremely poor craftmenship, Boromir remarked, fiddling with his chain mail. I'm not sure if it will stand up to this plan.  
  
Aragorn shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The guards assigned to Legolas were not enjoying themselves. I'm dying in this heat! one of them complained.  
  
Let's go get some ale, the other one suggested.  
  
We can't, the first one objected. We're supposed to guard this guy. He jabbed his sword in the direction of Legolas.  
  
He's not going anywhere, the second said. Beside, the King isn't even here yet. We have plenty of time. Come on.  
  
The guards headed off to the ale tent, still arguing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the count of three, Aragorn said quietly. One . . . two . . . three! He and Boromir wheeled their horses around, and charged at the cluster of guard filling the gateway.  
  
Ha! Watch the cowards run! Boromir laughed, as the guards scattered in terror.  
  
Yes, but we'll face more resistance before we can free our comrades at the tower, Aragorn reminded him. They rode through the gateway and headed towards the prison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aurelia sighed at the news that the tournament would be delayed. She glanced at the hostage again. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him, even though he was abnormally tall and blocking her view. She wondered what he had done to deserve this. She watched in amusement as his guards bickered about the heat, and then left to get some ale. All of a sudden, and idea sprang into her mind. Why couldn't she set him free? He was directly in front of her, and it wouldn't be hard to reach the ropes from her seat.  
  
She noticed the jousters turn and charge at the gateway, and she took advantage of the following commotion to untie the ropes.


	3. 3

Legolas stiffened as soon as he felt the hands on his ropes. It was not his guards; he could see them out of the corner of his eye bickering drunkenly. Besides, a guard would not be quiet or careful. But whoever it was had given no sign they were a friend.  
  
He had taken careful note of his surroundings as he was lead in and was now using that information to try to discover what was going on behind him. The stands behind him rose up in rows: the lowest was about four  
feet off the ground. A wooden railing was the only barrier between the front row and the tournament field. A cloth curtain covered the gap between the first row of seats and the ground. He was tied to a pole that rose up directly in front of the stands. So whoever his rescuer was, they must be in that front row.   
  
However, he turned his attention to a more pressing matter and watched Boromir and Aragorn's progress. They would win through the gate, and it would go ill for him if he were still here when they did so. The line of soldiers directly across from him who were stringing their bows made him uneasy.   
  
As the last of his ropes fell away, there was a roar behind him. The crowd in the stands had turned into a mob that was now surging forward onto the tournament field. Caught between the advancing soldiers before him and the angry spectators behind him, Legolas turned to his only option. Doubling over, he ducked under the curtain and took shelter under the  
grandstands. The hollow scaffolding afforded a decent amount of room and, since the back was open, an escape route. Crouching down, he surveyed the little of the scene his refuge allowed.  
  
The crowd, impatient with the delay and stirred up by the prisoner's escape, had become a riotous mass pushing towards the field. Aurelia found herself wedged in with no way out. As the back rows moved forward, she and others in the frond row were squeezed harder against the thin wood railing. Eventually, it burst under the strain, and Aurelia tumbled over the edge with a sharp cry. Half-stunned, she lay where she fell, unaware of the oncoming mob.  
  
Legolas had watched the girl fall, landing just in front of his hiding place beneath the stands. Judging by the thunderous sound above his head, she would be trampled to death in seconds. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her beneath the stands. No sooner had he done so than the forerunners of the mob swept down out of the stands to engulf the tournament field.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the prison tower, Gandalf was waiting tensely. Gimli, on the other hand, was examining the stonework.  
  
"This is very poorly made," he commented. "Just look at the gaps between these stones!"  
  
Gandalf glared at him. "If I had my staff"  
  
"So, who do you think will win, Aragorn or Boromir?" Gimli asked eventually.  
  
"That's not the point!" the wizard retorted angrily. "Although,"he added, "it would be a tough call. In hand-to-hand combat I'd have to go with Aragorn, but Boromir may have the advantage in the joust."  
  
Of course he would not! Gimli replied huffily. Aragorn is going to win. He is to be king, remember? How could he not win?  
  
If Boromir wins, Gandalf stated, looking aloof.  
  
I'll make you a bet, the dwarf threatened.  
  
Gandalf replied. Of what?  
  
Gimli said, looking down at himself. I'll bet you my boots that Aragorn will win.  
  
Gandalf repeated, moving over to the barred window. If Boromir   
wins, you can have my boots. Now please be silent, you're giving me a headache.  
  
Gimli muttered something in his own language, and then moved over to the wall and began examining the stones again.  
  
Gandalf shook his head in frustration, and turned back to the window. By   
craning his neck, he could just manage to catch a glimpse of two guards down below. They were wearing heavy armor and carrying swords, and a horse was tethered nearby. From what he had picked up about this strange   
land, Gandalf guessed that they were knights, who usually competed in the tournaments. He tried to make out a bit of their conversation, failed, and settled instead for surveying the landscape.  
  
From what he could see, the tower that he and Gimli were in appeared to be surrounded by buildings. He guessed that they were in the middle of a city, but with only one window it was hard to tell for sure. He wondered what was happening with Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. He wasn't worried about them, but he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out of the tower. He glanced over at Gimli, who had pulled a small stone out of the crumbling floor and was attempting to chip away at the mortar. Gandalf snorted.  
  
Are you going to dig us out? he asked contemptuously.  
  
Gimli grunted, sending specks of mortar flying. I am merely trying to discover what type of mortar they have used here. It seems very brittle, and doesn't bond well with these rocks.  
  
Well, please continue, Gandalf told him, rolling his eyes, and reverted back to looking out of the window. He was becoming very annoyed with Gimli. If help didn't come soon, Aragorn might only find himself rescuing one living being from the tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aurelia stared at her outlandish rescuer. He was much taller than anyone she had ever seen in her life, frighteningly so. He was wearing very odd clothing, and his hair . . . she had never seen anything quite like that, either. It was long and so blonde it was almost white, although he didn't look old at all.  
  
Are you injured, Lady? he asked suddenly, making her jump. His accent was   
hard to understand.  
  
Was she all right? She hadn't really stopped to think about that. Surprisingly, after being shoved off of the grandstands and almost trampled, she felt quite well. Yes, I'm fine, she replied.  
  
That is well, he said, the worried look on his face easing into a grin. You   
would do better, Lady, to come with me than venture back that way. He motioned back out to the field, where the crowd was milling about and  
screaming. Aurelia turned away from the scene to see him already hurrying away underneath the grandstands. She started after him, trying to catch up, but he was moving too quickly for her.  
  
she called after him, and he stopped for her to catch up. The   
last thing she wanted was to be left alone in this mess, even though   
the alternative was to follow a man who she didn't know. As long as her father didn't hear about this . . . Can you slow down? she panted as she finally drew level with him.  
  
Your pardon, he said immediately, genuinely looking sorry. I forgot myself. He started jogging again, more slowly this time, and Aurelia   
hurried after him again. They exited out the back of the stands, and he   
halted, looking around.  
  
Do you know this city well? he asked, looking down at her.  
  
I've lived here my whole life, she offered.  
  
Could you direct me to the prison tower?  
  
Of course, she replied, beginning down a narrow street. Follow me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn stood up in his stirrups and peered around. I think the tower   
is over there, he said finally, pointing with his lance. Boromir   
followed his lead, shading his eyes from the sun.  
  
Yes, I believe that I see it, he agreed. They started into   
a large street that was lined with market stalls and filled with crowds   
of people. Fortunately, when their lances were noticed, a pathway was   
made as people dived into nearby buildings and behind counters.  
  
Thank you from the land of Gondor! Boromir called, turning backwards and lifting a hand in greeting to one of the trembling salesmen. The man shakily waved his hand, and then fell over in a faint. Boromir shook his head in puzzlement, and faced forward just in time to run face-first into a hanging wooden sign that had a picture of a fish on it.  
  
Aragorn asked, laughing. Boromir glared at the swinging sign.  
  
Devilish inventions, he muttered. Why is it up that high, anyways?  
  
To avoid people walking into them, Aragorn said through a perfectly   
straight face. I doubt very much that they were designed with the needs of mounted horsemen in mind.  
  
Then how did you escape knocking into one?, Boromir retorted.  
  
'Twas lucky I missed repeating your mistake Aragorn replied, slightly sarcastic. Before Boromir could say anything, Aragorn quickly cut him off. These are a strange people of small stature. I cannot place their origins, even among the Wild Men. But come, let us take this as a sign to be more wary.  
  
Boromir rubbed his head and muttered a strangled sort of oath.  
  
Aragorn said a few minutes later. There is the tower.  
  
Gandalf is looking out of the window, Boromir observed, looking   
upwards. He waved a greeting at the wizard, who lifted a hand in reply.  
  
Aragorn hissed, grabbing Boromir's reins. We must approach with care. There are two knights guarding the tower, see?  
  
We're bigger than them, and we have mounts, Boromir stated. We   
clearly have the advantage.  
  
We carry no weapons except for these dull spears, Aragorn reminded him.   
They are fully armed.  
  
Even so, I do not fear them. Let us ride up and demand entrance. If they refuse,then we must resort to force, Boromir declared.  
  
As you wish, Aragorn grumbled. I see no better course.  
  
And with that, they hefted their lances and rode straight at the guards.  
  
one of the knights cried. What do you want?  
  
We demand entrance, Aragorn replied. If you do not yield, it will come to blows.  
  
We shall never yield ourselves to you, the other knight snorted. With what will you carry out your threat? We do not fear your lances and we see you are without swords.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other. We do not need swords to vanquish the likes of you, Boromir said haughtily. How shall we proceed? He whispered to Aragorn.  
  
I followed your lead into this, Aragorn hissed. And you can lead us out.  
  
The knights looked on smuggly, leaning on their drawn swords.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn began a heated argument, which was broken off by a   
cry of, Here it is! They looked up to see a young woman coming around   
the corner of a building opposite from them, behind the knights. She   
was followed by Legolas. The knights wheeled around with a cry. Boromir and Aragorn fell silent and Legolas and Aurelia stopped. None of the six stirred, each afraid that the slightest movement would tip the balance to the enemy's advantage. 


End file.
